


End of Denial

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, manifestation of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Theodore had been patient, but now that patience has run out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
>  **#S137. / #O161.**  
>  **Kink:** Magic  
>  **One to three pairings (or 'any'):** Harry/Any, or Draco/Any, or Blaise/Any. (Poly welcome)  
>  **Optional Supplementary Prompt:** Magic during sex, like magical sparks from fingertip touches, spells to enhance pleasure, creature powers/bonds (Veela/cambion/incubus/vampire etc).  
>  **Submitted By:** DarkBloodWolf13  
> i hope i hit some of your tastes, dear prompter
> 
> * * *
> 
> All my gratitude to TheMightyFlynn for her awesome and speedy beta!
> 
> * * *
> 
> also this is written as 2 chapters - the first one is all the story, that i apparently needed to get out, but as this is kink-fest i made it so that you can read Chapter 2 - The Sex Chapter - on it's own. there might be 3 confusing sentences, but if you just roll with it, i think you are fine. if you want all the context of course, please start with chapter 1, as everything and more is explained there, and it makes chapter 2 much more romantic and sweet, i think. basically chapter 1 is the sugar coating to the cake, but feel free to dig in as you like!

Theo sat in the far corner of the room, watching the others. Nobody was thinking about exams just yet, so most of them avoided disturbing him. It was a rule he had established right from the beginning- if they wanted his help when the exams rolled around they had to let him study during the year. Not that he was always studying, though he was always carrying a book. Unlike Granger, though, he did not make a massive show of it. Even the Ravenclaws gossiped about her need to be acknowledged as 'well read' for whatever that meant. Theo was well aware that words were cheap; action was what counted. Actions spoke a lot louder than any words ever. 

This was why he had gotten into the habit of watching others, watching their actions. Sometimes so intently he might forget to listen what they were saying. Occasionally that also meant that he learned something before anybody else was even aware of it.  
Some people may fault him for not engaging more in his surroundings, for not using what he knows. Theo, however, was well aware of his role and he had no obligations to do what others wanted him to do. 

Having presented as an alpha at thirteen even removed the hold his father had over him. And one day, in the not so distant future, he would demand a duel with his father, and would send him where he belongs, and avenge his mother. 

It was the memory of his mother that had him noticing the signs early on, because they were no longer taught in school about alphas and omegas, about the bonds they require, and the care one has to bestow on the other. He had heard that "Wizarding traditions, rules and social standings" had been cut out of the syllabus before his mother finished school. The substitute subject he had to sit through could only be described as a rather butchered and uncomfortable sex-ed class. And the rules between alphas, betas and omegas were no longer taught. 

Seeing as how the number of betas was increasing it made sense. The masses never like to hear how common they are, they always wanted to believe they were special and not like everyone else. As far as he was aware, right now there were twelve alphas in this school, with four of them in Slytherin, one in Gryffindor and the rest splitting even between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. At the same time there were only eight omegas. So four of them would be forced to make other arrangements, if they are unable to secure an omega early on. A concern Theo did not share, because his omega had already chosen him, even if Draco was not yet aware of his choice. 

It must have started near the end of fourth year. Draco would do something, or say something and then, acting on instinct, search his eyes to see if there was any disapproval. It took some time before Theo realised what was happening, but it was undeniable that Draco Malfoy was beginning to show omega tendencies.

It certainly had made the summer and fifth year, for the most part, more interesting. At first it had been only small changes. Draco would sit a bit too close, their hands would touch accidentally, sometimes they would move in synch with each other. Draco would hand him something he was searching for. He would stop Draco from letting his temper go too far. It had been small things, but therefore more precious.

To this day, he was not certain what Pansy or Blaise were thinking, but he knew that Greg knew, and Vincent had been aware of it as well. But both of them had also noticed him acting like an alpha. So most likely they had been taught about alphas and omegas. And as Blaise's mother is known as one of the most devastating forms an omega could take on, Blaise must had some inkling. But so far, Theo was unable to see any signs of that. 

Their first near kiss, something that still burned deep in Theo, had been in May, underneath the big willow in the small western garden of the castle. A place favoured by Slytherins, as the Bloody Baron and Peeves tended to annoy anybody else there.  
The memory of Draco's hot breath on his lips still lingered, and haunted his dreams. 

Then everything had gone to hell, and though he tried to help Draco with silent support, after the summer it became quickly evident that the stress was simply too much.  
It was as if the time had simply stopped for Draco right in that moment, before his nature could truly awaken. 

In a way, Theo was thankful for that circumstance, because no matter what he wanted to believe he would not have been able to save Draco. The sole Malfoy-heir an omega going into estrous would have been too much temptation for his father's cronies. 

That however left him without an omega for two years. Two years without someone to balance him, soothe his instincts, and satisfy his needs. Time was running out for him. The change in his magic was getting obvious with the smallest spells he casts. If Flitwick or any of the other professors would deign to pay more attention to him, he would be in trouble, but so far he managed to hide the fact that his magic was growing erratic and aggressive.

And though Draco had been acting weird for the last couple of months, Theo could smell that he was not the only one whose time was nearly up. And he certainly wasn't the only one realising that Draco's body had finally woken up from its slumber, even most of the betas around seemed to notice the sweet fragrance that grew more intense as the days went on. 

However, the war had brought more difficulties with it, than Theodore liked to acknowledge. Draco hadn't liked to be alone with him anymore, out of fear that people could believe they were scheming something. A concern Theo himself believed unrealistic, because even the most blue-eyed Hufflepuff must have been aware of the fact that there was absolutely no love lost between him and his father. And it was obvious by Draco's behaviour that his instincts did not share the same concern. Though trapping Draco in a relationship with him was certainly not what Theo wanted. 

He needed to act now, but he needed to act in such a way that Draco had a chance to catch up with his prime instincts and understand that they could be good together. 

With a decisive move, he closed the book in front of him not that he had paid any attention to it for the last hours and got up to move towards his friends. Most of them were unaware of the hardship it was for him to see them interact with Draco in such an informal way. It was plain jealousy, because the easy camaraderie that Draco shared with the others seemed to have been lost between them. 

He sat down on the arm rest next to Draco and waited. It was the looks that he got from Blaise that made him sometimes wonder if Blaise knew more than he let on. But he had more pressing concerns than what others knew or did not know. After he sat down, it did not take long for Draco to unconsciously shift a little closer to him. And as Draco's eyes met his, a deep flush spread over his face. 

These days being this close to Draco always made his mind go hazy. Draco''s unique fragrance was getting more and more tempting by the day, overpowering everything else. Theodore had to fight the intense longing to just reach for Draco and make him his right then and there. Instead, he leaned a bit back.

"Why don't we go for a walk, Draco? It's a lovely day outside, and we haven't had that much time to talk recently." He hoped it came out casual sounding. 

"That's such a wonderful idea. We really shouldn't be cooped up inside on such a fantastic day," Pansy agreed happily. A reaction that had Theo groaning internally. Obviously he had spoken too casually. 

"Actually Pansy, if they are going for a walk, can you help me with the latest Transfiguration homework?" Greg asked, sending a worried glance his way. 

Apparently his mood shift had been noticed by others. Well, for now Theo did not complain. He needed to be alone with Draco and more urgently he needed Draco to focus on him, on them. 

"A walk does sound nice," Draco replied softly before standing up. 

As he walked by Theo, their fingers brushed, and a small shudder worked through them both. Theo fell into step with Draco and they walk towards the Black Lake, because Theo did not trust himself to be alone with Draco right now. 

At first they walked in calming silence next to each other. They always had that sort of connection; they didn't need to fill the silence with words, because they had known each other for so long. However, after they reached the lake and walked the shore close to the forest, Draco fidget so much next to him that Theo grabbed his wrist, to stop him from wringing his hands. He brought them to a standstill, and turned Draco towards himself, to be able to look him in the eyes. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, because clearly something was wrong, and he couldn't understand what. Was Draco no longer comfortable being around him? Would he feel if Draco changed his mind about him, about them? It was a frightening thought, that Theo had not considered until that moment. 

Draco looked back at him for a moment, before he averted his eyes. "I am not... I am aware what is going on," he whispered. 

For a moment, Theo wasn't certain what would be the best reply to that statement, so he nodded once. "I would not have thought you completely clueless, even though you pretend that you are," he then replied. The reaction he earned for that slight remark was one he expected. Draco looked him in the eyes, with a hard expression in his face. 

"Did it ever occur to you that we might not be a perfect match? Or that I don't want to be a match with you? My father will be furious with me, and he will make sure to disown me for the disgrace I'm bringing upon my family," he barked at Theo. 

Theo shrugged with ease: "You chose me first, and I accepted that choice, because I have no doubt that we could be great together. We are similar enough to understand each other without having to explain every little thing, but we are also different enough to enhance each other, and to battle our faults. I am not what one would call a people person; you are a natural leader, however."

"If, emphasis on the if, I agree to.... _that_ , and I am not saying that I do, but if, people will expect you to be the leader. You are aware of that, right?" 

Theo could only grin. "I have not the slightest intention of living up to other people's expectations. I want a comfortable life, with as many or as few kids as we can handle, and rules that we make up as we go and not just copy because that is how it was always done." Theo turned towards the lake. "To make it perfectly clear, I intend to be known as the quirky recluse with a lot of power, a lot of talent and a grand fortune. You can aid me in that wish or you can try to do your own thing. Maybe our goals can even match. I will not turn into a politician just to satisfy the notions of your misguided father or mine. So, if it is your biggest dream to go and play the peoples man in that damn old stuffy ministry, I will be the last person standing in your way. Most likely I will give you a list of things I need you to change for me." Theo grinned. 

"How can you talk this easily about it? What you are suggesting is heresy. People will not like it," Draco said. And after a heartbeat he added in a small voice, "People will not like us together."

"I am suggesting nothing. As a unity, alphas and omegas always had a special place in our traditions, and it is for us to decide how we each want to fill our roles. And your instincts as much as mine tell us that we will make a good pair, and that we can balance each other," Theo replied, and then softly moved his fingers over Draco's cheek, watching as tiny clouds of magic started to surround his fingers. "And our magic agrees." He made the observation as he watched the clouds change colour from a soft white to a light red. 

"They will lock us away for conspiracy. I am on probation, there are rules," Draco disagreed. Though his head moved into Theo's caress and his eyes closed, enjoying the first innocent touch. 

Theo sighed: "You worry too much, dragon. We can prove that we are not conspiring, and while my father was just as loyal as yours, I do not have the Dark Mark on my arm. I am not associated with the war in such a fashion, so there is no reason for you to worry. And if, _if_ , there is ever going to be any sort of trouble due to what happened in the last war, I will make sure that it will be resolved to our liking." 

Draco nodded once before, after a deep sigh, he stepped away from Theo and started walking again. 

Theo stepped up next to him, feeling much more reassured than just a moment ago. There was still hope. They went around the far end of the lake in silence. Theo knew that if he rushed Draco now, he would lose whatever there might once have been, so he stayed quiet. He took in his surroundings and let his own thoughts run free, thinking about all that might await them in the future. 

"I am drawn to you. I want you, I have a deep longing for you that is hard to battle," Draco suddenly spoke, surprising Theo with his honesty. 

"But I don't want to want you. I don't like the way things turned out," Draco went on. He moved his left foot and kicked a stone into the lake. It made a loud splashing sound, before it sunk down. 

The words hurt more than Theo was prepared to admit. He was aware that things could have gone differently, sure. But this deep rejection of what was so natural between them was painful. 

"You don't want me because I am me, or because I am the alpha? What about our circumstances is it exactly?" He tried to sound calm, collected and rational, but there was anger in him. Anger directed at his father, at the Dark Fuckwit who ruined it all, at Draco playing hard to get, though it was obviously what he wanted, and at himself for reaching his rope's end. 

He had needs as an alpha that went unattended right now, and then there were wants and feelings too. He had always looked after Draco the best he could. But all Draco was thinking about was how he wanted it differently? Sometimes he struggled to remember what a self-serving prat Draco had been raised to be. 

Draco sighed before he turned around. He stepped closer to Theo, and brushed their fingers together. 

"I- I shouldn't have said that. I-" Draco sighed again, before he leaned his head on Theo's shoulder. "I should count myself lucky, that you still care for me, after all these months. I mean, I did do the research, and while it is true that an omega has to choose their alpha, it would be within your rights to decline that choosing, to search for someone better. And you would have had your pick." 

Draco spoke so softly that even Theo had to listen intently, as to not miss a word. 

"I already chose," he replied, softly brushing his fingers through Draco's fine hair. He watched as again soft wisps of magic emerged where their skin was touching. It was a shame that others were not able to see their magic combining in such a lovely way. It is said that for every match it is different. But colourful clouds must be a good sign; Theo refuses to see it as anything else. 

"I never go back on my choices; you should know that by now." 

Draco chuckled. "I do know that, but some situations would have been far easier if you were not so damn tenacious. Not that I should really complain." 

"You shouldn't, especially as you know that I will do everything to please you. Within reason, of course," Theo disagreed. 

"Within reason?" Draco asked, as the fingers of his left hand moved into Theo's hand. 

"Yes, within reason. Sometimes you tend to act too much like a spoiled brat, so much so that it is harmful to yourself." The situation had become weird for Theo. He had no clue what they were discussing any longer. 

"Maybe it is time for us to go to Madam Pomfrey," Draco stated out of the blue. 

"Now?" Theo questioned, because Draco was acting awfully fast. And while he knew that Draco's mood changed from one minute to the next, usually it took him longer to decide to act. 

"Now," Draco breathed, his skin slowly flushing. "I don't think I have a lot of time left, everything is already too warm, my clothes are too itchy, and you are too far away from me." 

The desperation in Draco's words made Theo nod, and lead the way. He put his hands securely around Draco's waist, and walked him back to the castle. Without letting anybody stop them, he made his way to the hospital wing. 

As he opened the door Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "What happened now, with you young- I see... Certainly your circumstances are different. Follow me, if you please," the mediwitch said without any form of confusion.  
They went to the front of the hospital wing, where she opened a hidden door in the wall, and lead them downstairs, to a section of the castle Theo had neither heard nor seen before. 

"You can choose one of these rooms; you will be able to lock them from the inside. Your food will be delivered by charms, as will be your assignments and study notes. Please do not come out before you both feel ready and well settled. Having an alpha going mad or an omega getting enraged would not go down well right now. Not to mention the harm you both could be doing to yourselves, if you come out with an unsettled bond in a school full of adolescent magic," she said. "However, if there is at one point the need for assistance, if anything is not going right, if you feel off in any way, you will use this small bell to call me. I am qualified and able to help, so there is no need for wrong pride, are we understood, Mr Nott?" she asked, handing him the small bell. 

Theo nodded and took the bell. It was only after she left them alone, that he took a good look around. It looked like a normal corridor found all over the castle, but he could feel an extra layer of magic here. Or maybe it was how he missed the magic of all the others. 

Draco had freed himself from Theo's grip and had started to open the first door on the right side. 

"Certainly not that one," he mumbled and closed the door again. 

"What was wrong with the room?" Theo asked in interest, walking up to Draco. 

"Not even you are able to distract me from the fact, that _I_ do not have the complexion to make Gryffindor red look good. It is such an unfortunate shade," Draco answered, closing the second room. 

Theo grinned and stayed beside Draco. He did not care about the room that much, as long as it was comfortable, and maybe had some books. Maybe because he was not sure that he would have the self-restrain to let go of Draco for days. Now that he finally had him. Being this close to Draco, for more than just a few moments, awoke more than just his need. He could taste Draco in every breath he took, and he could feel Draco's want for him as well, feel the warmth that Draco's body was producing. 

"Oh, this one looks nice," Draco said at the sixth door. He opened it further and stepped in. "This is really nice", he repeated. 

At this point Theo had no idea what Draco had been looking for. Most of the rooms had looked fine to Theo. Especially as the fourth one had looked a lot like the Slytherin dorms, but even that had not been good enough for Draco. The thing was, Theo knew Draco pretty well, but he couldn't really describe Draco's taste, with the exception of clothing. But everyone knew that Draco liked to dress with stylish, expensive clothes that spoke of old money. His hairstyle though depended more on his mood. The greater the care Draco took with his hair, the worse he was feeling. It was a sure sign that something was bothering him. However, though all the years he had gone over to Draco for a visit, he never noticed any considerably change to his rooms. Sure knick-knacks have been added, and others got removed, but the furniture must be still the one his parents selected for him.

The room had a bright window on the opposite side of the door, and a deep green leather lounge setting right in front of it, but everything else was in light and easy colours. The sheets of the bed were in a soft blue, and the rugs were a nice crème shade, and over all the room reminded Theo a lot of his mother's taste. 

"I see you like it as well," Draco said, a pleased smile on his lips. 

"It does look very comfortable," Theo agreed, looking around some more. There were empty bookshelves on the wall to the right of him, and a small dining table just for the two of them. 

"This must have been made when alphas and omegas were much more common than they are now," he observed. He could not deny that he was interested in where they were, and why nobody talked about such things anymore. 

"No, Theo. You are not going to research all the questions that are in your mind right now," Draco said, voice low and oh so seductive. 

"Oh? And why not?" It was difficult to play the part of the unaffected, when he struggled so much already to not just pin Draco against the wall and take him right there. Especially when Draco acted in such a seductive way, that he seemed like he wanted nothing else as well. 

"Because of the look in your eyes, and the heat in my body," Draco replied. With a quick spell, he undressed himself. He sighed in relief at the feeling of being free from his clothing. He was so beautiful and so tempting. Theo could not tear his eyes away from him. White, satin-like skin covering his lean muscles, it was a feast laid out for him. And the slowly intensifying red that spread over Draco's neck and chest only served to increase the temptation. Of course there were scars. The ones he got from Potter's hex, his badly healed Dark Mark, a ragged cut close to his neck where his aunt got him with her bloody knives were the most recent ones. But Theo also knew the story about the round shaped scar on the left knee from when they had stolen one of Lucius' brooms. And there were other small imperfections too, like the curled tiny toes, or that Draco's ribs were showing. But those imperfections only made Theo care even more, because it all was part of his Draco. And though it would take a long time before he would ever mention anything like it, he was certain that what he felt for Draco had little to do with being an alpha and a lot to do with Draco himself. 

"Draco, though your words are different to what you said before, are you actually certain of this? Did you take a moment to think about what this will mean, not for society, not for all the other things, but for us?"It was a stupid question to ask, and an unnecessary one, because from the glassy look in Draco's eyes, his instincts had already taken over. But still, he had to make sure. 

Slowly Draco stepped closer. "I chose you all those years ago, I trust you more than myself, and you seem to forget that I did grow up in a similar traditional environment as you. I know that this will be forever; we will be reliant on each other simply to make it through life. Alpha and Omega; Beginning and End. I shall take care of you, and you will take care of me." 

Theo knew this to be true, and he had waited patiently for Draco to realise how much they were dependent on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo smiled softly at Draco. They were so close, they could touch, and it felt marvellous. He had wanted Draco for so long, and now here they were. It amazed Theo how it always seemed that the most innocuous days threw his life upside down. But for the first time he had nothing to complain about. After all his deepest wish was about to be fulfilled and he would finally be bonded to the one person he longed for.

As their lips finally touched in what essentially was their first real kiss, Theo could not close his eyes. He did not want to miss the soft clouds of colour surrounding their faces the longer they kissed. 

Clouds were such a strange thing, though. He wondered what that was all about, what it meant and said for and about them. Maybe he could do some research on that as well. 

"Always, always with the thinking." Draco smirked against his lips. "Am I that unappealing that you need to distract yourself? Because if that is to be the case, I rather wish you would tell me so now, before it is too late." 

Theo raised his eyebrow. "You know that it is not your looks, or you," he said defensively. But Draco was right; this was not the time to engage in idle curiosity, about something that was just a manifestation of the two of them. At least not at the cost of the moment. "I just hope we will always be able to see these soft clouds," he whispered, before he pulled Draco into a new kiss.

This time he did close his eyes. Concentrating on the feel of Draco in his arms, how warm his body was, how pliable. He fit perfectly to his own, and the scent of him was engulfing them both. There was something so perfectly unique in Draco's sent. A fragrance Theo knew that would always just belong to him and to nobody else. 

The first brush of tongue against tongue seemed to break both of their caution. Suddenly they could not get skin on skin contact fast enough, every second they did not touch each other felt wasted, every layer of clothing felt like torture. It was too easy stripping Theo of his clothes, as they both worked together. The simple act also changed the mood around them quite a bit, made the moment more real. And with every accidental brush, or intended caress more magical clouds of colour surrounded them. A not completely intended after-effect from those clouds, however, was that they hid not only their bodies but also themselves from each other in a colourful spectacle. This was not something Theo had had in mind when he had first admired the soft wisps of colourful magic. He wondered if maybe there was another manifestation that would have been better than this. 

Draco's soft chuckle lifted the silence. "While it is a lovely sight, I do hope that I will also get a chance to appreciate you," he spoke as he stepped closer, kissing Theo's shoulder. 

"For that to happen, you would have to restrain yourself from touching me, and not make matters worse," Theo replied grinning, as he watched a puff of orange emerge from where Draco had just kissed him. 

"I wonder what the colours mean," Draco said, caressing Theo's shoulder down to his elbow. 

"I thought we weren't not to wonder, but were to be doing something far more relaxing." Theo's words were accompanied with slow wisps of slight orange to pink magic. 

"Nervous, and feeling weird," Draco muttered, explaining himself. Theo didn't need to see the helpless shrug clearly to know that it was there. 

"Weird how?" The nerves he could understand, but still hearing Madame Pomfrey's order to call her if there was any need for her, he had to make sure that Draco was alright. 

"Weird as in 'I think I am getting really hot and there are these weird feelings and sensations in me, and the urge to not be so far away from you. You know, the usual for this kind of situation," Draco said, trying to sound humorous, but only sounding annoyed to Theo. 

The thing about letting nature take its course was that they both knew in the abstract what was supposed to happen. Well, Theo had done the research, so it was not completely abstract, but it was still an unfamiliar situation for them. Something they both abhorred, and that made them feel vulnerable. Not the best state of mind to make a life changing decision. The bonding between an alpha and an omega was always something special, something few people ever talked about, and the books only described as the natural effect of their existence and their choices. There was a bit of romance in it, they had to choose each other, and for the choice to hold there needed to be trust. 

It was that realisation that freed Theo a bit from the fear that took a hold of him, and he reached for Draco and kissed him again. They wanted each other, and their bodies needed each other. He slowly manoeuvred them onto the large bed. 

"You feel good," Draco whispered against his lips, leaning more against Theo. "You feel refreshing and cool," he went on. 

Theo smiled at him softly, brushing the silk-like blond strands behind his ear. He admired how the pastel colours had changed to their deep, pure counterparts. But it was not only the colours that changed, each touch sent another tingle through his body. And where there had only been sparks of lust before, Theo felt a raging fire of want. He had been patient, had not pushed, but now his body, his longings were pushing him as well. He needed to be connected to Draco, needed to feel the connection they were meant to have. And he needed his this aching, lusting feelings to stop, so that he might think clearly again.

"I need you, I need you so much," Theo whispered. After years of yearning for Draco his body reacted violently to the proximity now. His muscles strained themselves, as if to pounce, and only his fragile self-control stood against it, his cock was painfully hard, like it never has been before, and in his minds, all different kinds of desires wreaked havoc. He was not certain how long he could endure this different feeling of torture. Being close to Draco, but not one with Draco.

"Then have me." And it was such a simple answer as Draco moved further onto the bed. "Have me, and calm this heat in me." 

Theo was glad that Draco could not clearly see his face, because that demand made him grin again. He adored the way that Draco was able to make it very clear that his needs needed to be taken into consideration as well. And Theo knew that most people would find that annoying, but to him it was reassuring that Draco wanted this as much as he did. 

He moved over Draco and they both chuckled as even more clouds of magic formed everywhere their skin touched. 

"This will be annoying in a few years, you are aware of that, right?" Theo asked, because fuck it if he didn't want to see Draco as he touched him. 

"This won't be forever anyway. I thought you read all the books. This kind of magic will only be here until we are familiar with each other, so you should rather enjoy it, while it lasts," Draco answered. "And as far as magic manifests go, ours is very beautiful:" This time Theo did see the eye roll. 

"Oh don't worry, I am enjoying myself;" Theo teased, and moved his hips, so that their cocks glided against each other, making Draco moan. "I will always remember these colours surrounding us," he spoke against Draco's lips before he stole another kiss. There were deep purple and red puffs of colour all around them, and though they could not really feel them as clouds, Theo was very much aware of them being there, of this touch of magic against magic creating something right there between them. 

Draco broke the kiss. "Please, I am getting so hot, it is unbearable... I need you, I need to feel you." 

The wanton voice with which Draco spoke was quite a surprise to Theo, but then he had not been the only one waiting for this moment. His right hand caressed Draco's leg, working its way from the knee up to Draco's hip. As their erections slid against each other, he slowly let his fingers move further towards the back. He had to go slow, to keep the leash at his lust strong. He felt on the edge, and knew that one movement was all it would take to push him over.

He was surprised as he started to caress Draco's entrance to find it not only soft and already welcoming, but also lubricated with some sort of liquid. In the books he had read, he was warned that the first intrusion in the anus could be quite uncomfortable and took a lot of time. It made Theo a bit unsure about what was going on. What if they were doing things wrong? But soon enough his meddled mind provided him with the reason: An omega in oestrus was meant to be bred, so it would make little sense to make this situation uncomfortable for him. 

And the first slide into Draco made it very obvious that uncomfortable was not what Draco was experiencing right now. No, he even raised his hips a bit, as if to get more of Theo's finger into himself. A demand Theo felt very much obliged to fulfil. However, the mere fantasy of being engulfed in that warmth was nearly enough to make him lose all his composure. Even worse was the more they moved, the harder it got to see each other. So they had to play it by the ear, and by touch. At first it was weird. Being able to look your partner in the eye, seeing his face, and his reactions would be helpful. But considering it was them, and considering how they both tended to be rather shy and insecure when it came to unfamiliar settings, it made sense why their magic did what it did. It helped them. As they could not see each other, only feel and hear, the words and the touches came easily. 

"Please, Theeeoh, more. I need to feel you... I need- be filled," Draco begged, his fingers strong around Theo's cock, massaging it in a helpless rhythm. 

"Not going to hurt you," Theo replied throw closed teeth, trying his best to stay in control. But he also wanted to ease Draco, so he moved as close as possible, leaned a bit more over him. He was teasing, biting caressing first one nipple then the other, loving the helpless sounds he could drag from Draco's lips. All the while his fingers were slowly working Draco more and more open, making sure that he would enjoy their first time. 

"Now... please- please." Draco begged and moaned and moved his hips to get more friction, leaving all the manners and rules they both were taught behind. 

It was in the moment of a heartbeat where Theo lost his control. He would never be able to really describe what was happening, but suddenly he could no longer wait, he could not tease, he needed to be in Draco, he needed to make sure that Draco knew he belonged to Theo now, and that it would be forever. Draco was his omega and now was the moment to make him understand what that meant. 

He removed his fingers from Draco, who sobbed, and pleaded to be filled, to make the heat stop, to be one with his alpha, over and over again. 

It was just a bit of moving further down, of lifting Draco's hips and then finally he was in Draco, and they both moaned because it was _too much_. What first had looked like clouds of pure colour now seemed more like curtain of colours taking away every sense of sight. But sight was not a sense required when Theo felt so much; felt his heart beat in rhythm with Draco's. 

He didn't wait long before he started to move, because he couldn't. Theo was aware that it was his body, his magic, but all he could do was move with the need, and he felt a burden he hadn't known he carried lifted, as their magic bound itself together. Feel Draco surrounding him, moving with him, breathing with him, and then their magic being connected. It was overwhelming. And that was exactly what it felt like. 

His orgasm was a surprise and a relief. Finally, finally that deep yearning had quieted down. Still unable to see anything but different shades of red, pink and purple all around them, Theo sank slowly down onto Draco. "Am I crushing you?" he asked carefully. 

There was only a soft denial sound, and Draco's long legs moved around his hip, keeping him right where he was. 

"Oh Merlin... Draco," Theo whimpered, as the movement around his still hard and overly sensitive cock was nearly too much for him. 

"Yes... yes, yes please," Draco begged, and moved a bit more. 

A loud groan escaped Theo as Draco pressed him deeper into himself, while his hands caressed Theo's hair and his neck. Draco's uninhibited moan cursed through his body, while he felt Draco's body shuddering all around him. 

Theo moaned loudly as his cock began to grow further. And then it was just the weirdest sensation but it felt so good, to feel his cock expanding at the bottom. A wave of satisfaction rolled over his body. He was knotting Draco, so that nobody could separate them. It felt marvellous, the knowledge that they were together, and they would stay that way for the foreseeable time, and for forever. This was what was meant to happen.

"Just like that," Draco whispered. 

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's what I need... right now. So full..., but so perfect," Draco moaned, screamed, whispered, grinned. Theo was not certain which one was true, but all it felt real to him.

"If I move I hurt you... This is way... too advanced for us... you are aware of that," Theo tried to articulate, but the soft chuckle told him that he had failed. And it was even worse, as he could feel that answering chuckle with his cock. 

"Well, we managed... anyway... feels good," Draco said, and took Theo's hand, kissed his fingers. "I always wondered... how it would feel to have you knot me...." He spoke softly, kissing each of Theo's fingers. 

"You know that it may take hours for this to fix itself." It was difficult to think straight when his body was slowly drowning his mind in sensations and lust and the feeling of rightness. 

There was another caress to his face. "You feel perfect like this... and you are mine, for-for- forever... having all the time to wait for this to be over... it feels so wonderful." 

It was unfair that Draco was still so articulate, while he was losing his mind. It took Theo quite some time until he realised that neither he nor Draco were articulate anymore. They were both drowning in the sensation of each other, as their bodies stayed connected, and slowly their magic and their souls connected as well. 

This was how it was meant to be, and finally, finally they got what they deserved, in the best and in the worst sense of the phrase. There was no doubt in Theo that there would be days that they want to murder each other, but they would get over the urge, because living without each other would be much more horrible than accepting the defects they both had.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it (or not) please, let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> for my taste, it has too much fluff, too little angst... 


End file.
